Girls Love Gaming
Girls Love Gaming was a heart shaped robot armed with two spikes and a large spinning cage. Girls Love Gaming was a successful robot in both Series 1.5's Sumo competition and the main Series 2 tournament, getting to the finals and becoming the runner-up in Sumo as well as getting to the Grand Final of Series 2, where it eventually placed third overall. Girls Love Gaming has a well-known rivalry with KLY Games, stemming from the Sumo finals in 1.5, wherein the audience voted KLY Games the new champion over Girls Love Gaming. As it stands, the record between them is 2-1 for KLY Games, with Girls Love Gaming only beating KLY Games in a Grudge Match. Robot History Series 1.5 In the Sumo qualifier it fought BarbieFaceKillah, DondonChai and Karinabob. The female themed battle began with BarbieFaceKillah flipping Karinabob over and almost out. Girls Love Gaming started attacking BarbieFaceKillah and succeeded in flipping it over while DondonChai attempted to attack the others, using its axe-like sword. Girls Love Gaming turned its attentions to DondonChai and attempted to push it out of the arena, however BarbieFaceKillah charged at full force towards Karinabob and ended up accidentally driving itself out of the arena, in a poor example of control. Karinabob returned to the action and flipped the easily bullied DondonChai, who ends up becoming stuck on its side as a result of the onslaught. Girls Love Gaming began to attack Karinabob, firstly by pushing it onto a hook which eventually threw Karinabob out of the arena. Girls Love Gaming is then accidentally also caught on the hook and taken out. Due to DondonChai being immobile before Girls Love Gaming was thrown out, Girls Love Gaming was awarded the win. In the final it fought against fellow finalists KLY Games, Verchix and Scirex. The battle of the pink robots (well, Scirex had a little bit of pink) began with Kly Games being attacked by Girls Love Gaming while Scirex and Verchix battled one another, with Verchix shoving Scirex onto the flame grill and eventually shoving it out only for Verchix to be stuck on the flame grill. Girls Love Gaming began to shove KLY Games towards the edge of the arena, but KLY Games' hammer manages to destroy the spinning blade of Girls Love Gaming. After suffering lots of damage, Girls Love Gaming reversed while KLY Games came forward only for a glitch to send it flying. It went to the YouTube viewers to decide who won the match, who voted 3 (Daniel Philpott, Aaron Guldenpfennig, and Riley Banks) - 1 (Maria the German) in favor of KLY Games. Series 2 Placed into Heat A, it fought against Robo-Dodo in the first round. Girls Love Gaming attacks the from wheels of Robo-Dodo almost immediately in the battle and ends up tearing off a wheel. Observabot splits the two which then results in the entire front end of Robo-Dodo being ripped a part as well as a back leg being cut off. More mayhem ensues when Observabot is flipped by a glitch and is immobilized by it, meanwhile the now extinct Robo-Dodo is counted out. In round two it fought against full body spinner Spunkly (incorrectly referred to as The Rex Tano in this fight). The two robots become locked against eachother as soon as they make contact, prompting the Observabot to split the two apart only for them to become locked once again. Girls Love Gaming manages to cause some damage to the ear of Spunkly who itself is trying push Girls Love Gaming towards the pit. The robots continue fighting and ultimately becoming stuck onto one another. Not much happens until Spunkly loses its weapon to Girls Love Gaming who continues to attack until the round ends. Due to being more damaging Girls Love Gaming won the judges decision. In the Heat Final it fought against MyMateJim. The two robots collide but they are unable to attack one another. They are split apart and continue attacking with no prevail. Observabot splits the two and allows Girls Love Gaming to get a side attack. Observabot helps split the two again. Girls Love Gaming attacks MyMateJim again and this time tears off the scoop, allowing for the robot to push MyMateJim into the pit without interference, meaning Girls Love Gaming moved on to the Grand Final. In the first round of the Grand Final, Girls Love Gaming faced off against Ziggy Crust. Girls Love Gaming won by KO. Next, Girls Love Gaming went up against Facetious Goose. Girls Love Gaming lost, and went into the third place playoffs against Elfblade. Girls Love Gaming won, and became the third place robot in Banter Wars Series 2. Series 2.5 Girls Love Gaming and KLY Games were permitted to settle their rivalry from the Series 1.5 Sumo in a grudge match. After a fierce fight which saw both robots take tons of damage, the judges awarded the decision to Girls Love Gaming. Thanks to its third-place finish in Series 2, Girls Love Gaming was permitted to compete in the All-Star Tournament in Series 2.5. It was matched up first against Mobility Scooter, another successful Sumo competitor. Mobility Scooter proved to be ideally suited to fight Girls Love Gaming, its low under-cutting blade slipping beneath Girls Love Gaming's cage and shredding its fragile body. Girls Love Gaming put up a solid fight, ripping off one of Mobility Scooter's wheels, but the bigger, tougher robot was able to shrug off the damage while Girls Love Gaming could not. In the end, Girls Love Gaming was knocked out and eliminated from the All-Star Tournament. Next, Girls Love Gaming returned to the Sumo competiton, matched against Series 1.5 Sumo champion KLY Games, powerful Series 2 pusher Gamergician,and newcomer Ellie the Elephant. Within seconds, Girls Love Gaming had already been shoved out of the arena by Gamergician. In the end, KLY Games scored another victory over Girls Love Gaming in the Sumo, and Girls Love Gaming was eliminated. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Sumo Runner-Up *Series 2: Third Place *Series 2.5: All-Stars Round 1, Sumo Qualifiers, Grudge Match Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Sumo competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Heat Finalists Category:Grand Finalist Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Full body spinners Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Banter Wars 3rd Place Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Grudge Match competitors Category:Allstars Category:Canadian Robots